


Mayday Needs A Confidence Boost

by MissBetty



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Making Out, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBetty/pseuds/MissBetty
Summary: You ever just, make out with your roommate because she can't write music anymore? You know what I mean?
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Mayday Needs A Confidence Boost

Echoes of guitar strumming echoed off the metal was of the sewer system. If you listened closely, the vibrations of the chords reverberated through out Vinyl City. But as melodic and mellow the tune started, as the night went on, the rhythm started to waiver and fragment.

_“UGGHHHH!”_

Zuke recognized that groan of frustration anywhere. Ever since the events of Vinyl City almost being destroyed, Mayday hadn’t been feeling like herself. Her rhythm was off, and she couldn’t get into the groove of her music like she used to. Before, she could find a tune and flow with it for hours, scribbling down the beat later, and she and him would jam together and flesh out a new song. It was their creative process for the last couple years.

Mayday climbed though the piping from her room and sauntered into their living room. Zuke wanted to say something, but he knew it was better for her to ask. He watched her shuffle over to their couch; with he was sitting on the far side of. With an unenthusiastic “ _Guhhh_ ”, she kneeled onto the side of the couch and face planted straight into the cushions. Her grumbles of frustration muffled into the fabric of their couch.

He sighed; he didn’t like seeing her like this. It had been weeks since the events of NSR, and she looked like she hit rock bottom. He knew she’d bounce back; this wasn’t her first art block. But he knew it would be harder and take more time for her to build herself back up. They did basically take down every major artist in the city, destroy a satellite that almost destroyed the city, and she found out her favorite artist of all time became the capitalist mogul of the NSR. Of course, she was drained, he still was as well.

He picked up the remote and turned off the, still broken, TV. He scooted over to her, a few inches away from where she was still face planted. “May, are you still alive?”

“ _Gmmmphh_ ”

“Can’t here you, May”

She rolled over, back against the couch and staring straight up at the sewer ceiling with a tired frown. “Mnnpphh”, she mumbled lazily.

“What?”

She grumbled in frustration, “I feel like garbage…”

He shrugged, not needing to agree if his goal were to make her feel remotely better, “Still upset about the NSR thing, huh?”

She shrugged, as well as she could while lying down. “I guess”, she mumbled.

Zuke scooted a bit closer, leaning over her head, “Well it’s messing with your rhythm.”

She sighed and closed her eyes, “You’d think I’d be doing better than before. I mean, I met and got a guitar from Kul Fyra!” she exclaimed with a punch to the air, almost hitting Zuke.

He flinched back, then leaned over her again, “Yeah, but I know it’s a lot take in.”

“Yeah…” she said, sighing gloomily, “So why aren’t I feeling like that?”

He sighed and leaned his shoulder against the couch back “I dunno, May, but take the time you need”

“But I’ve taken more than enough time!” she raised her voice, sitting up suddenly, facing away from Zuke ”It’s been weeks and I’m still not in the groove!”

Zuke reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay.”

She looked over her shoulder to him, then looked down to the floor with a slight frown. She put her hand on his and gently gripped his fingers, “Thanks, Zuke, you always know what to say.”

He gently pulled his hand back and scooted a bit closer to her. She looked back at him again and pursed her lips. She scooted back and leaned against him on the couch. Closing her eyes and leaning her head against his shoulder. Zuke wrapped his arm behind her and reached up to put his hand on her opposite shoulder.

He missed moments like this, quiet hours late at night where they’d relax and watch a movie after an evening of preforming or practicing. He didn’t know how it worked, but Mayday always made him feel safe and relax. Ironically enough, with a fiery personality and explosive attitude, she was the one person that could help him sit back and enjoy life. They really brought out the best in each other; he cooled her down and she fired him up. Maybe Eve had a point when she talked out their energies. But she was still a bit of a sore subject, so he didn’t dwell to much on it.

He looked down at her and couldn’t help but crack a slight smile. For the first time since the whole fiasco, she seemed to be at peace. Her nose scrunched up a bit, but completely content. She looked pretty adorable.

_Adorable._

He couldn’t help but blush a little. Of course, he thought about her that way sometimes. After living with someone and spending most of your time with them for last couple of years, the thought crosses your mind at least a few times. More than a few times recently. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Sayu said to them before they battled. Eve’s remarks about their energies, as well. Of course, he liked May, and yes, he had considered the idea of them being more than friends, roommates, and band members. But like he said, he had a lot to consider first. Even though he was making amends with Eve, he still wasn’t really ready to start another serious relationship. And yes, they could just try it out for a bit, and hopefully go back to being friends if things didn’t work out, awkwardness and all. But he didn’t really know if that’s what Mayday wanted. Did she want a serious relationship? Or would she prefer a quick fling just to get these feeling out of the way?

“ _I can practically hear you thinking_ ”

He looked down and saw May looking up at him with a slight smirk. He chuckled softly and shrugged, “Somebody here has to.” He joked.

She gently punched his arm and snickered. She then leaned her forehead against his shoulder and hummed contently. “What are thinking about anyway?”

“About everything that happened, everything that was said.”

“Like what?” she asked, looking up at him

He blushed a bit and cleared his throat, “You know, everything they said to us.”

“Like with Eve?” she frowned a bit

“Yeah, that’s part of it.” He reached back to rub the back of his neck, “I mean, I’ve been making progress with her, and it looks like she’s starting to mellow out. But-”

“Zuke, you don’t need to tell me everything if you don’t want to.”

“I know, May, but what she said, still has me thinking.”

“You’re always thinking.” She lightly joked

He chuckled a bit, then sighed, “Yeah, but…she’s always been good at reading me. And apparently she was good at reading you.”

“You think I’m a pedestrian girl?” she said with a flat expression

“No, not that. The other thing, you know, about fire and the ocean and all that?”

She looked away, “Oh. That.”

He looked away as well, blushing “Yeah.”

“But, we don’t hate her.”

“Yeah, she was being kind of dramatic, but I don’t blame her.”

Mayday looked back at him, “But you think she was right about us? Fire and water not being able to mix?”

He looked back at her “No, of course not! I mean, yeah, we butt heads a lot. But I think we bring out the best in each other.”

She blushed a bit, “You think so?”

“I know so.” He said with a smile

She smiled as well, gently butting her head against his shoulder.

He used the arm wrapped behind her and pulled her into a half hug. She hummed into his arm as she wrapped her arm around him. He patted her shoulder and leaned his head against the top of her. For just a moment, he could have sworn he could hear her heat beat. The sound felt like inspiration to him, gentle beating that was wonderfully familiar at this point. That sound made him feel safe, relaxed, and happy. That’s how she always made him feel at moments like this.

He pulled back and looked at her. Those starry pink eyes, they always made him feel inspired. They made him want to succeed and change the world for the better. She was his driving force, his muse, and his best friend.

So that’s why he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Before he could react, panic, and stutter away, muttering apologizes before scrambling away, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed in closer. He gasped a bit, surprised at how she reciprocated the kiss. Even more surprised at how enthusiastic she got with the gesture, kissing harder, only pulling back for brief seconds of air.

At one point, he didn’t notice when, he ended up with his back against the couch. Lost in the frenzy of all their emotions pouring though in their kisses. He felt his head spinning, his heart pounding, and his whole body getting hotter every time she pressed her mouth against his. He felt like if they kept going, he’d pass out. But, luckily enough, she finally pulled all the way back. Panting hard, lips somewhat red and puffed, blush across her cheeks and to her ears, and a foggy look in her eyes. He assumed he looked as disheveled after what felt like an eternity of heavy petting. He was about to say something when she suddenly sat up and gasped.

“I’ve got a new song idea!”

That was last thing he heard, before she left in frenzy, nearly knocking over their coffee table as she sped off back to her room.

He laid there, trying to catch his breath, mind reeling, and heart about to burst from his chest.

“…Okay.” He muttered.

He figured that they could always talk tomorrow about what just happened.


End file.
